


Country Rhodes, Take Me Home

by starlightwanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder - Freeform, Cinder's Past, F/M, Pretty much the entire thing is sex, RWBY - Freeform, Sex, Why would you even read this?, sexy sex, volume 8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwanderer/pseuds/starlightwanderer
Summary: THE FOLLOWING WORK CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 8, EPISODE 6 "MIDNIGHT"Cinder's training regiment with Rhodes takes a dramatic turn.
Kudos: 13





	Country Rhodes, Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write this kind of stuff, so it was an interesting experiment for me. The idea basically came out of the fact that whenever RWBY reveals a new character the fandom will immediately ship them. Therefore, after seeing Volume 8, Episode 6 "Midnight" I decided to get ahead of the game and write the first (and probably last) Cinder x Rhodes fic. As far as a ship name, maybe we can call them Liquid Metal? I dunno, I don't expect this to become a thing.
> 
> Also, some people are gonna pitch a fit about Cinder's age here. While she is 10 when she meets Rhodes, there is clearly a few time skips. The only clue we have is Rhodes tells her she has a "few more years" before she turns 17, the next time skip comes when he makes his last visit. I decided to make this fic happen after the "few more years" line, but before the final Rhodes meeting, which allows me to have Cinder be 16. If you're still uncomfortable with a 16 year old having sex, then I don't know what to tell you.

The shattered moon sat full in the sky over Vale. All across the city people were sleeping; dreaming. But, in the basement of the  _ Glass Unicorn _ , one girl was dreaming in a different way.

“Yah!” Cinder shouted as she thrust her shortsword forward. The large purple haired man she was aiming for dodged easily, and returned with a swipe from one of his bladed maces. Cinder retreated with a backflip, but the man knew her moves all to well. By the time she had returned upright, he was in the middle of another attack.

“You can’t keep running away,” Rhodes chuckled, his weapon stopped mere inches from Cinder’s face. “Eventually all your problems will catch up with you.”

“I’m not running!” Cinder replied through gritted teeth. Her adrenaline was pumping; she wanted more. Rhodes, on the other hand, was not a spry as she was. 

“Easy, Cin,” he said with a casual wave of his hand. “You’re doing well. In about eight months or so you’ll be ready to enter huntsman Academy.”

Six years. It had been six years since she had found herself bought and sold, an asset of the  _ Glass Unicorn _ and its matriarchal tyrant. That’s when she had stolen Rhodes’ sword. She was caught, easily even, but that man saw something in her that nobody else did.

When the clock struck midnight on her seventeenth birthday, Cinder would walk away from her life of servitude and into the open arms of freedom. And he would be right beside her.

“Phew,” Rhodes sighed. “I’m beat.” He walked over to the window of their basement training area and stared at the moon. The cool glow swept over him, sweat beads glistening down his body. It wasn’t often that Rhodes sparred shirtless, but Cinder always enjoyed it. 

Not for any personal reason! She simply loved how rigid his body was; his thick chest muscles, his taut abdomen. Sometimes, Cinder even wished she could remove her shirt too. What would he think of her bony frame? She was only fed the table scraps, and whatever she could steal from the kitchen wastebasket. Would he find it weird that her ribs sometimes showed? Would he think her breasts were too small?

Cinder tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. It wasn’t the first time certain urges had crept into her mind, but they usually came after Rhodes had left for the night. She could appease them then. Now he was standing right in front of her, and she felt that familiar sensation below her waist. 

It started with a heat, radiating upwards through her body, followed by the moisture in her loins. She felt her shirt tighten slightly as her nipples hardened. She crossed her arms out of embarrassment.

Rhodes seemed to be staring at her; had he seen? 

“I got something on my face?” he asked. 

Shit! She had been staring at  _ him _ . “I… erm... “ she stammered. 

“Come here you rascal,” Rhodes beckoned her over. Her heart was working overtime, thumping so loudly he could surely hear it. As she stepped into the moonlight with him, Cinder’s eyes met his. The usual soft brown eyes shone a beautiful mahogany.

He smiled and began to stroke her hair. “You’ve grown into a beautiful young lady,” he said. “You’re gonna make some guy really happy.”

“But…” Cinder couldn’t stop herself. The words were already there. “I only want to make  _ you _ happy… “

Rhodes seemed just as stunned by the reply. His shock quickly turned to a grimace. “I’m afraid my needs may be out of your reach.” 

Was he refusing? No, it was a challenge. He thought just because she was a virgin servant girl that she couldn’t satisfy him. Sure, he had seen the world as a huntsman, and probably had his share of girls, but Cinder was no child.

In her six years of serving the  _ Glass Unicorn _ she had become exceptionally good at sneaking around, going to places she wasn’t allowed. She had seen the patrons of the hotel at their most private, and it was those images that filled her mind at night when she felt lonely. 

She knew what she had to do; she had to take control.

Cinder dropped to her knees in front of Rhodes; he seemed to lean backwards, but she grabbed his waistband and pulled him closer. His crotch was at eye level, and despite his demeanour, Cinder could see that it was filling out. 

She unclipped his belt and yanked it clean out of its reams; unnecessary, but a power move. Rhodes’ pants fell to the floor, revealing a tight pair of gray boxer briefs straining under Rhodes’ erection. She dug her hands into the briefs and pulled them down to his knees.

Rhodes was now fully exposed in front her her face; he hung down thick and swollen. For a moment, Cinder wasn’t sure she could do it. Was she going to fail already?

No! She reached up with her right hand and clasped it around his member, stroking gently at first, but increasing to a vigorous speed. Rhodes’ breathing was getting heavier; he was enjoying it, but Cinder couldn’t escape what was to come next. She had to fit it into her mouth.

She began with her tongue, licking the reddish head while continuing to stroke. The taste wasn’t as pleasant as she had imagined, but the sound of Rhodes’ moans motivated her to continue. 

_ You can do this _ , she repeated in her head. She lapped her tongue on his penis once more before forcing it into her mouth. Immediately her gag reflex kicked in and she backed off, but she looked up and saw Rhodes staring down at her. She couldn’t let him down.

Cinder took it all, his entire length. She let her lips flow along its surface as she slide it back out, and then in again. Rhodes leaned his head back. “Cin…” he said. Or maybe it was “Shit…” Either way, Cinder was in rhythm now, sliding his cock in and out of her lips as her tongue wrapped around it for good measure.

She kept up this pace for several minutes before she felt a tap on the head. Cinder let his throbbing member go as Rhodes beckoned her upwards. Their lips met and Rhodes aggressively tore at Cinder’s shirt. She threw her arms up, letting it fly off, before undoing her bra. Rhodes continued to kiss her while groping her breasts.

The feeling was there now; the heat, the moisture, the stiffness. But as much as Rhodes stimulated her, neither of them would get much more satisfaction standing awkwardly in the middle of the basement. 

Cinder broke free from Rhodes’ embrace and led him to a secluded corner of the basement. Her bed was no more than a spare mattress clumsily left on the floor. So many nights she had lay awake, thinking of moments like this for the small relief it gave. Tonight, however, her moment was real.

As she flopped down onto the bed, Rhodes reached down and pulled at her pant legs. They slide off effortlessly, leaving her in just a pair of simple white panties. A moment later, those were gone too.

They were both completely naked now. Cinder fought the impulse to hide away in her covers as Rhodes bore down upon her. He slide his hands along her legs before pressing them wide open, revealing a mass of pubic hair. Rhodes continued to descend until his face disappeared out of view. 

Cinder couldn’t see him anymore, but she could feel every move as he kissed her lips. Next came his tongue; it was inside her, writing around her most sensitive place. Completely opposite of her inexperience, Rhodes knew exactly what he was doing. With each touch, electricity shot through her body. The sensations began to cascade, building in intensity with each move. 

Orgasms were nothing new to Cinder, but this feeling was completely alien to her. Her body climaxed, and then it kept going. It was messy, it was loud.

Rhodes emerged from beneath her and ascended her still shaking body, kissing every inch of her skin on his way. He stopped at her breasts, sucking on one nipple while caressing the other. Cinder could feel his cock against her thigh.

She wanted it. She needed it, now.

Rhodes seemingly read her mind, as he positioned himself near her waist. He took his penis in his hand and rubbed it against her slit. It was so close now.

“Stop it,” Cinder pouted. “You asshole…” 

“Oh,” Rhodes replied. “Who taught you to be such a dirty slut?”

Rhodes stopped his teasing and parted Cinder’s lips, easing his cock inside. Cinder couldn’t contain her moaning as his entire length entered her. When their pelvises touched, he sat there for a moment, before pulling himself out. Right before the tip left her warmth, she felt him come back in.

He started slowly, slowly increasing his speed. There was some pain, Cinder had heard the first time would hurt, but she pushed through it all. Every inch of her was being filled again and again. She climaxed again, her waist tightening around Rhodes’ cock. It didn’t deter him.

Rhodes continued to pump faster and faster; Cinder had to hold onto her breasts as their constant bouncing was becoming slightly painful. Rhodes yanked her hands away, pinning them to the bed behind her.

As her body began to shake once more, Rhodes pulled himself out. Had she done something wrong? Was she not supposed to come so much?

In one single move, Rhodes took Cinder’s body and flipped her over onto her stomach. He pulled her backside towards him, spreading her legs once more. He was inside again, and this time he did not give the courtesy of a running start. 

Cinder slumped onto the bed as Rhodes collided with her repeatedly. She slipped a hand underneath and began to play with herself. The combined efforts of Rhodes’ penis and her own handiwork brought her another climax, but this time Rhodes could not resist either.

With a hearty grunt, Cinder felt her body being filled with hot liquid from Rhodes’ cock. It continued to flow from him for several seconds, dripping out of her onto the bed. 

She had done it, she had satisfied him. The proof was there, inside her.


End file.
